An Experienced Love Affair
by moony1
Summary: Heero Yuy has been paid to destroy the life of a young girl by her best friend, but will he be able to go through with it or will love get in the way?


An Experienced Love Affair 

By Moony

Heero Yuy stared up at the ceiling and the fan that hung from its middle. He lied on a hammock in the small shack he called a house. The windows were wide open. Heero had hoped they would have helped with the heat, but he was wrong. He brought the cigarette between his fingers to his mouth and took a drag. He let out a puff of smoke. The fan he had blowing on him quickly sent the second hand smoke away. Heero glanced over at the clock as another drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He could have sward he lived in hell; it was so hot here. The clock read four. Heero looked back at the cigarette. How did he ever start such a dirty habit? He had promised himself he would never pick up the habit. He watched the damn things kill his dad and he never wanted to be anything close to his father, but at least he wasn't an alcoholic… yet. He looked over at the half-empty beet bottle on the small coffee table within arm's reach. He looked back at the clock. It was time to go. After another drag of his cigarette he threw it into the beer bottle.

'What a waist,' he thought to himself. He grabbed his tank top and threw it on over his sweat-covered chest. It didn't take long for the shirt to start clinging to his well-built body. His spandex shorts were already soaked. Heero walked out the door of his shack onto a dirt road. A group of boys ran by him with sticks. They were playing swords with them. Heero dodged out of their way as they zoomed in front of him; completely oblivious they had almost hit someone. Heero walked up to his motorcycle. He jumped on and revved it up, and then he zoomed off.

Heero pulled up to an old six-story building. He jumped off his bike and headed to the door. He walked in. it was just as hot as in his shack; their air conditioning must have succumbed to the heat too. Heero headed over to the stairs. He climbed up them until he reached the fourth floor. He found the room he was expected in and simply walked in. A woman in a short skirt and low cut tank top looked up at him.

"I've been waiting," she said with a cold smile. She stood up and walked over to him. "I see that the heat has gotten to you." She put her hand out to him. "I'm Dorothy Catalonia Winner." He didn't take her hand.

"You have a job for me?" he said and walked past to sit in the seat behind her. She dropped her hand and turned to look at him.

"Yeah," she mumbled, insulted at his rudeness. She walked back to her desk. "I have a woman I need you to take care of."

"You think you can pay for me?" Heero asked skeptically. 

"Don't you worry about the money. Just take care of the girl," Dorothy said and pulled her damp bond hair up into a quick bun. She grabbed a pen off her desk and stuck it in the bun.

"I expect half up front," Heero replied. She pulled a desk drawer open and out a black bag. She tossed it over to him.

"Fifty thousand right here."

"American?"

"Of course," she replied and grabbed a file off her desk. She slid it over to him. "This'll tell you all that you need to know about her to get in. Her name is Relena Peacecraft. She needs to be humbled." Heero nodded as he looked through the file. "You will also find your plane ticket is in there as well as a credit card. Spend it on what you feel absolutely necessary. Also there is an invitation to a party she is throwing. I will be there and I trust you will not know me." Heero nodded. He stood up.

"I will accept this under on condition; I do it my way," Heero said.

"Of course. Just destroy her," Dorothy said, then swiveled her chair to the wall, turning her back on Heero. He then walked out without a word.

****

"What do you think of this color, Quatre?" Relena Peacecraft asked and held up a soft pink card.

"It's beautiful, but anything you pick is," Quatre smiled. Relena laughed and bent over and kissed Quatre on the cheek.

"You're so sweet." She picked up another color and looked it over. "How is Dorothy?"

"Well, she is still on a small excursion at the moment, but she'll be here for your party," Quatre said and sipped his drink.

"I'm glad. I miss her terribly. I haven't had a single female soul to speak to since she had been gone!" Relena cried.

"Am I really that bad of company, My dear?" Quatre laughed.

"Oh no, but a woman sometimes needs another woman to speak to," Relena explained. "Where did she go anyway?"

"Back down to South America; Colombia I think," Quatre said.

"Why has she gone down there? It's summer in the Southern Hemisphere! It must be blazing down there! This is why I love New York! The weather is always perfect and if it is not you can always go inside and warm up," Relena said happily.

"I completely agree with you, dear," Quatre smiled. "I only wish Dorothy wasn't so attached to the warmth down there."

"It does wonders to her figure and her skin though. Each time she returns her hair is the brightest blond and her skin is a golden tan!" Relena sighed. " Should go with her sometime.

"Then I would be left in New York all alone," Quatre said with a playful pout. Relena laughed.

"You must some how talk Dorothy into having a child so you won't be so lone some," Relena said.

"I thin that is a near impossibility, Relena. It would be more likely for you to have my baby than Dorothy," Quatre explained. He looked away from her. 

"There must be something that would make her change her mind," Relena sighed and rested her cheek on her hand and looked out to large window across from the large couch. "How could she not want to have a child…" 'Especially Quatre's child!' Relena added to herself. ' I would give anything just to give him that honor! Dorothy doesn't know what she has!' Relena looked over at Quatre and admired his perfect features. She had never been attracted to a man like she had Quatre; his beautiful natural blond hair that was always perfectly placed without effort. The deep green/blue eyes that could look into the depths of any person who dared to stare into them. His perfectly shaped body, a steady 6'3" and a flawless build, nothing out of proportion. Quatre was a woman's dream man, or at least Relena's.

She had dated and seen other men, but none could measure up to the expectations she had placed. Of which she had taken from Quatre's personality and his relationship with her. Relena had assured herself that she could never love someone quite as much as she loved Quatre. Even if he would be married forever she would love him. Quatre looked at her and saw her distressed, worried look.

"Oh, Relena," He laughed and reached for her hand. He picked it up and kissed it, sending chills down Relena's spine. "Don't worry about my troubles. You have so many of your own, with this party coming up."

"Oh, I have had a lot of parties. This one's no different," Relena huffed.

"But you might just meet your princes charming," Quatre smiled as he stood.

"But Quatre, I already have met the perfect man for me…you," Relena cried.

"Oh," Quatre laughed. "No, my dear Relena, you will meet a man who will sweep you off your feat and you wont know what to do. I promise but for now I have to be going. IF you wild excuse men, Good bye Relena." Quatre walked out quickly. Relena took a deep breath out of aggravation. How long would he put up with Dorothy? How much longer would it take for him to see she was in love with him and would give him any and everything he asked for? Relena gave an even louder huff.

"Quatre, you fool," she mumbled and picked up a dress catalog to pick out a new dress to wear for her party.

****

Relena's maids had just finished with her hair. Tonight was the night. Her big party only by personal invitation. No one would ruin this party. Relena looked herself over I her vanity mirror on last time.

"Thank you," she said to her maids with a dazzling smile. "It's the best you've done so far." The women smiled and walked out of the room. Relena stood and looked over her dress. It was shimmering gold with white trim. It made her blue eyes glow even brighter in the contrast. It was loose and flowed like butter. Relena would enjoy every dance step with ease. She flipped some of the beads around her neck that had just come into style, though she decided against cutting her hair short, like the recent style. She headed down stairs to start welcoming her guests.

"Quatre and Dorothy were of course the first there. Relena exclaimed her joy in seeing Dorothy again and begged to know how the trip was. Dorothy replied with as little detail as possible, though Relena didn't notice. Her imagination was already fueled enough to picture the scene, but Quatre saw right through it. He knew Dorothy was hiding something from Relena and him. It was one thing he didn't enjoy about Dorothy, when she kept secrets. He knew she as up to no good.

"I do love your dress!" Relena cried. Dorothy's red dress was cut up to her mid-thigh. There were beads hanging down in rows from the top of the dress down to her knees. She had a cute hat that sat on top of her head and held all her hair under it with bobby pins. It too had matching beads hanging down from the ends. Every time she moved they swayed and hit each other, making an odd melody. 

"Your dress is quite lovely too," Dorothy said. "Its shimmer is only competed by your eyes." Relena bushed.

"Thank you, Dorothy. You are too kind," Relena smiled. "You may go and look around if you like. I would like to hear your opinion on my decoration later." Dorothy nodded and put her arm in Quatre's, then pulled him away from the young hostess.

As the married couple walked away from Relena, Relena decided that it was impossible for her to hate Dorothy, even if she was married to the man Relena loved. Dorothy was everything Relena wished to be. Smart, witty, tall, slim, and cleaver. Relena admired her almost as much as she admired Quatre. If the two ever had children they would be arguably the most beautiful things ever to come into existence in Relena's mind. 

The next guests arrived and Relena greeted them happily. She decided she would enjoy herself fully tonight whether she had Quatre at her side or not.

"Just what is your problem, Dorothy?" Quatre said angrily to Dorothy after they got out of earshot of Relena.

"What are you talking about?" Dorothy asked calmly and examined a new painting in Relena's father's home.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Why were you being so rude to Relena? All she's ever done is adore you!"

"And you," Dorothy said knowingly.

"A childish crush. Is your jealousy that deep?" Quatre whispered harshly in Dorothy's ear. "That a little girl threatens you?" Dorothy turned back at Quatre with her eyes sparking with anger. 

"No!" she said. "I am not threatened by her." Dorothy turned back to the painting, ending the conversation. 

****

Heero Yuy entered the party without question from anyone who saw his invitation. He was late, hoping to pass suspicion from any of the host or hostesses who would be greeting guests. He was lucky. The little princess he had been sent after was busy dancing and enjoying herself. 

Heero walked over to the drink bar and ordered then leaned against the bar, over looking the crowd. He had seen some of them in Life magazine and other reading materials he had shipped to him. Being an American in a foreign, non-English speaking country didn't leave much reading material lying around. The waiter handed him his drink and he continued to watch the crowd, leaned up against the bar. He saw his boss. She was sitting at a table with her arms crossed over her chest looking into the dancing crowd. Across from her was a tall blond man looking sternly at her. He was a handsome man, Heero noted that he must be where his boss got her money, though from the looks of the man he did not know what his wife was spending his money on. 

Heero looked back at the woman he had been sent after. She was dancing with a young man. Her shimmering gown, swaying with her every move. She was a beautiful little thing dancing. Heero looked around the room and saw that she had the hearts of all the young men in her hand, though from her innocent appearance and her apparent interest in Heero's boss' husband, she had no idea the power she had. The song ended and the young woman stopped dancing. It was time for Heero to catch the attention of the woman he was sent here to take care of. She was walking over to the drink bar where he still stood. ; Obviously to get something to quench her thirst after so many dances. 

As she ordered her drink Heero stood beside her in a nonchalant way, sipping his drink and looking over the crowd. 

Relena had just taken her drink from the bar tender when she noticed the strange man standing beside her. He was six inches taller than she was. He had tossed dark brown hair, that looked slightly managed, but mostly let loose. He had a stern, unconcerned look on his face as he monitored the party. He was incredibly handsome, but Relena subsided the thought. She didn't know him and she should have known everyone at this party. Then the thought hit her. 

"May I see your invitation?" Relena asked the man. He turned and looked at her. 

"Excuse me?" Heero asked. 

"May I please see your invitation?" Relena repeated and put her glove-covered hand on her hip. Heero reached in his left coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to her. Relena opened the top quickly and pulled out her hand written invitation, but it wasn't to him. Just as she thought. It was to Mr. Reynolds, one of her father's clients. 

"This is Mr. Reynolds' invitation, how did you get it?" Relena asked suspiciously.

"I'm Mr. Reynolds' assistant. He couldn't make it today, so he sent me in his place and to apologize to Miss Peacecraft, the young lady who is throwing the party. Could you tell me where she is, so that I may pass on the condolences?"

"Oh," Relena said in surprise and embarrassment. "I thought that you were a… I'm sorry." The man just smiled at her. "I'm… Miss Peacecraft."

"Hello," Heero said kindly. "I'm Heero Yuy."

"Again, I'm so sorry. I have just been planning this party for months and I didn't want anything to mess it up."

"Don't worry, Miss Peacecraft. I understand. No one wants uninvited guests," Heero said with a charming smile. Relena smiled at him uneasily.

"Yes," she whispered. 

"Would you care to dance?" Heero asked and offered his hand to Relena. 

"It's the least I can do for calling you a gatecrasher," Relena said and put her hand in his. Heero led Relena to the dance floor. He whorled Relena around gracefully. Not once did he step on her foot or dress skirt. He was the most graceful man Relena had ever danced with, including Quatre. To Relena dancing had been so informal until now. Mr. Yuy pulled her against him and led her around the dance floor as if there was no other people alive in the world. He looked deep in to her eyes and she in his. His eyes were a mystery. Relena had once believed that eyes were the doorways to the soul, but in his eyes those doors were shut. She could only read mystery. That charming smile was the only thing Relena knew of Mr. Yuy's emotions. 

Heero knew this girl was almost his for the taking. Just by the way she moved in his arms as they danced. Only a few more meetings and she wouldn't have a chance. This was easy money. He would be in her bedroom before the week was up and then have access to all of her and her family's information, and then he could destroy them.

But Heero wasn't completely without a heart. He wanted to know why Dorothy Winner wanted to destroy this innocent young girl. It had been obvious that Dorothy was jealous of this girl some how. Heero was sure it wasn't the money, maybe the crush the girl had on Dorothy'' husband, or even the young girl's fame. Heero didn't know, but he had a job to do and there were not to be any questions asked on why it needed to be done. 

"Thank you for the dance," Heero said kindly when the music ended. Relena could only nod. He smiled and walked away, leaving Relena, quite shocked on the dance floor. She turned, in a slight daze and walked over to Quatre's and Dorothy's table.

"Who was that?" Quatre asked. 

"His name is Heero Yuy," Relena said and sat down, half dazed still. Something in her had just sparked. She couldn't explain it, she couldn't even understand what it was. She only knew that it was a wonderfully frightening feeling that she never wanted to loose.

****NOTE****

So what do you think? Like the story or is it a stupid idea? I'm really enjoying writing it. I have some other story ideas, like a Gundam horror story and a WWII Ault. Universe Gundam story. Tell me if you'd like to see them. Here are a few previews of both… tell me what you think.

Mistresses of Men… the Gundam horror story

Sailor on a voyage to England encounter a mysterious island full of beautiful women who adore them, but why are all the sailors suddenly becoming sick or worse yet, disappearing?

The Artist and the Lady

Relena Peacecraft was a normal girl in an abnormal time of war and confusion. She eagerly awaits the homecoming of her betrothed, Heero Yuy from his fighting in war, but while she is without him she meets a strange artist, Quatre Winner who was injured in the war. A friendship is born as they teach each other something about life, war, and love.


End file.
